pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest Hold (Dungeon)
Tempest Hold is a level 90, 5-man dungeon with a level 100 heroic mode available. Tempest Hold has 9 bosses in total; the ninth only being available on heroic mode. Lore Tempest Hold was built years ago by a group of Ymildane Shaman's who constructed it's tall tower like structure to function as a magical conduit, similar to that of a lightning rod, that would draw in the devastating storms that tore through the land of Alminheim. With the help of the shamans from atop the tower, the captured winds would circle the tower continuously until they were fully consumed by the Shamans. One day, the tower captured the angered lord of the west wind, Zephyrus. He battled the Shamans as they attempted to bind him to submission. The Shamans were successful and Zephyrus was contained within the bindings of wind. This relic was then buried beneath the stone henge in the Valley of Storms and with it, the storms that once ravaged the land ceased. With no use for the tower, it was sealed and abandoned. It's shamanistic relics and captured wind elementals still remain within it's halls. Zul'thurux, who arrived on Urozond via Alminheim, opened one of his dark gates within the walls of Tempest Hold. The prince of Xenus, Kun'jaden, used this portal to return to our world. During the chaos that filled the halls of the tower, many of the air elementals were released and bound by the demons of Xenus who followed Kun'jaden through the dark gate. Bosses # Xaar Darkheart (The Courtyard) # Til'run the Savage (West Guard Tower) # Raelin Graveborne (East Guard Tower) # Aeranagust the Windblade (Hall of the West Wind, bottom) # Zin'darum, Right Hand of the Prince (Hall of the West Wind, top) # Amalgam of Storm (Hall of the East Wind, top) # Goredrench, Zealot of Armageddon (Hall of the East Wind, bottom) # Arragos the Windweaver (Tempest Terminal) # 'HC '''Cyclonas, Eye of the Storm Character Backgrounds Xaar Darkheart is the chief of corruption - on Xenus, his duty was to corrupt what few pure being remained on the planet and get them to join the Dark Legion. Xaar was handpicked by Kun'Jaden himself. He came through the portal so that he could corrupt the many powerful wind elementals within the tower and then move onto the Ymildane people. Til'run the Savage earned his name by becoming a renowned war monger on the planet of Xenus. His kill count is somewhere in the region of 10,000-12,000. He has invaded many worlds alongside the Dark Legion and spilled gallons of blood. Raelin Graveborne was a dark arts mage from Xenus who, just like Zul'thurux on our world, sought the powers of the infinite void. However, ''unlike Zul'thurux - Raelin succeeded in containing the dark energies of the void and has come to this world to teach Zul what he knows. Aeranagust the Windblade is an elemental who's gusts of wind are so powerful they can cut through steel. He was released from a shamanistic tome of which he was eternally bound. He has been corrupted by the Dark Legion and bound to new masters. Zin'darum, Right Hand of the Prince, is the leader of the Dark Inquisitors - a group of corrupt priests that use there darkened light magic to reign judgement upon those who appose the Dark Legion. Zin works directly for Prince Kun'Jaden and has arrived on Pangaia to train a new group of Tvorgarde recruits in the dark arts. The Amalgam of Storm was formed by the many raging elements that were released from the Shaman's tomes bound together by Arragos himself. It is a monstrous creature with devastating power and must be stopped before it reaches it's full potential. Goredrench is a religious zealot and one of the first warriors recruited by Zin'darum to pledge allegiance to Armageddon, destroyer of worlds. Goredrench serves only his masters and will slaughter those who appose them. His is a hulking behemoth of a creature and can crush bones in his bare hands. Arragos the Windreaver is the last remaining Shaman of the original group that built the Tempest Hold. He was tasked with guarding the world's most powerful storms that were contained within it's very halls. When the dark gate opened Arragos fought off the Dark Legion single handedly until he bore witness to the Destroyer of Worlds himself, who made himself known before the Shaman as an effigy. Arragos trembled in fear before the dark master and foresaw the coming of the end in a vision Armageddon showed to him. Arragos pledged himself to the Destroyer and was empowered. Cyclonas is a heroic only encouter. He is the son of Zephyrus, the elemental lord of the west wind, and is known as the Eye of the Storm. Cyclonas has been released, corrupted and bound by Arragos to the top of the tower where his raging fury caused the sky above to darken and brew a powerful storm that would surely annihilate the west side of Urozond.